


Valentine's Day: Pidge Style

by honey__fever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9735596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey__fever/pseuds/honey__fever
Summary: Pidge is cramming for Valentine's Day and comes up with some clever gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Wolfish,
> 
> I had fun with this gift! I was stuck at first, but luckily inspiration struck me in time. Have fun reading this!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day,
> 
> NNDRS MNDRS

A lazy groan rises from a pile of blankets on a messily made bed. Artificial light illuminates Pidge's face, glaring off of her round glasses. At this moment, she is regretting everything that she has ever done up to this moment.

 

Pidge has never done anything wrong in her entire life. Ever. Most, if not all, of her plans have been carefully planned out and perfectly executed. Now, she's willing to admit that her calculations are slightly off at times, and she may change things last minute. However, nothing has ever gone completely wrong before, until now.

 

Of course, it was her idea to introduce Valentine's Day to the Alteans. Shiro looked as if he needed a push, and she knows how excitable Allura is when it comes to sharing customs. She just never expected to be pulled into the shenanigans.

 

At first, Pidge is hesitant about gifts. She's not very creative when it involves presents or the like. Technology is easier to deal with, no questions asked. For the most part, technology doesn't have feelings, which is nice. She's not particularly great when it comes to feelings. If anything, Pidge is blunt with her words. She says what's on her mind seconds after the idea forms, and technically doesn't consider feelings until after realizing what she said. She's terrible at reading people at well, so she tends to misinterpret her crewmates more than she'd like to admit.

 

However, after giving the idea much consideration, she realizes that coming up with a few gifts can't be that hard. She knows what everybody likes, and there's a bunch of junk scattered around the castle to create something unique for everybody. She practically flings herself out of bed, honey eyes buzzing as the gears turn in her mind. She leaves her room with her laptop, some tools, and a look of determination in her eyes.

 

\---

 

Pidge spots her first victim shortly after finishing her gifts. He's rounding the corner towards the lions' hangers. Stepping up her pace, she calls out, "Hey, Coran! Hold up a minute!"

 

The man in question turns, mustache bouncing with the movement. "Oh, hey Pidge! I haven't seen you all day, it seems. What have you been up too?"

 

"Got no time to talk, Coran. I'm on a mission." She grins while rummaging through her back, soon handing the Altean a thin, blue device. "Meet me in the common room in fifteen dobashes, kay? I'll explain later."

 

Coran sideyes Pidge, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay...if you say so."

 

With that, she's off once again.

 

\---

 

Pidge repeats the procedure five more times, finding her remaining teammates relatively easy. Lance and Hunk were stationed in Hunk's room, talking about knitting and space species. Keith, as to be expected, was coming from the training deck. Shiro and Allura were in the kitchen together. Each recipient gives a similar reaction to the first, but all agree to her terms.

 

Using her remaining time, Pidge hangs up some decorations; a stream of hearts she made with this sleek, billowy material she took from Allura's room. Hopefully the princess won't mind.

 

Pidge displays the material across the floor and chairs, and not a moment too soon. Lance is the first to enter, followed by Hunk, Keith, Allura, Shiro, and Coran. Good. Everyone seems to be accounted for. She stands patiently in the middle of the room, waiting as everybody settles into the chairs. Each of them look at her expectantly, and she takes a deep breath.

 

"Well, everyone, Happy Valentine's Day." Multiple pairs of eyes go wide at the statement, all from anticipation. Pidge rolls her eyes behind her big framed glasses before she continues. "Your gifts are actually thin tablets I handed out to you all."

 

Confusion. Of course. Pidge pulls her own version of the device from her pocket, and presents it to the group. "Now, don't get too excited. It's not a weapon, or anything cool like that. I was kind of crunched for time."

 

Lance snorts, but is immediately shushed by the others. Pidge smiles. "As I was saying, due to my own laziness, I made some last minute coupon books. Now, before you ask any questions, let me explain."

 

Pidge taps the bright blue surface of the device, bringing up a hologram for all to see. She then sits on the ground, setting the gadget in front of her. Then she slides a finger across the surface, navigating to the next page. "As you can see here, I have a tab for each of you. Inside each tab are a series of coupons fitted for your individual needs.

 

"For example..." She selects Shiro's tab first, bringing up a digitized face of the man. "Shiro, you can ask me to make modifications to your arm, or to create a specific gadget for your needs. Like, if you wanted me to make a megaphone, I'd do it for you. And for you Allura, you have some coupons for bonding time. Coran has some for castle repairs. Keith for some cryptid activities. Hunk for some technology, baking. Stuff that you guys like.

 

"Of course, you all have universal cards, such as making adjustments to the lions and or castle, possibly modifying weapons and such. If you open your own device and sync it with your fingerprint, your coupon selections come up. You only have three coupons per offer, so use them wisely.

 

"If you want to use a coupon, just click the 'Cash In' button that appears at the bottom of the screen confirm your choice, and I should get a notification. Once the task is completed, I'll mark it off in my own device. Did I make everything clear?"

 

The others stare at her, clearly impressed. They each give her a look of affection.

 

"That is very thoughtful of you Pidge, "Allura grins. "Thank you."

 

"Yeah, really, kiddo. We appreciate it." Shiro gives her a thumbs up.

 

Pidge merely shrugs. "You guys do a lot for me, so I thought I'd return the favor."

 

Lance raises his hand, speaking before acknowledged. "When do these babies go in affect?"

 

She purses her lips, adjusting her glasses. "I think I programmed them to be available tomorrow. Trying before then will shock you."

 

He nods, also giving a thumbs up.

 

Pidge looks around the group, searching for anymore potential questions. "We good?" A series of nods. "Good. Now if you'll need me, I'll be preparing for tomorrow."

 

Before she can make her escape, Hunk scoops Pidge up into a bone-crushing hug. The others follow suit, engulfing Pidge in a flurry of arms and face kisses and love.

 

\---

 

Later that day, Pidge finds the front of her door blocked by Valentine's from her teammates. She smiles fondly at the gifts, herding them into her room and onto her bed before she decides to go through them.

 

Pidge has never done anything wrong in her life ever. All of her plans are perfectly executed, and today is another one that goes to the books.

 


End file.
